The present application relates generally to the fields of data communication and speech recognition and particularly to speech recognition and data communication in a motor vehicle control system.
Vehicles may include a number of subsystems including an HVAC system, an audio system, and an engine management system that may be controlled by a user interface, such as a vehicle center console. Many vehicles also include capabilities to interface with external devices such as media players, mobile phones, or other handheld/mobile devices. Some vehicles are configured to communicate with mobile devices using a wireless connection, such as a Bluetooth communications protocol, an IEEE 802.11x communications protocol, an IEEE 802.16 communications protocol, or other wireless communication technology. Some vehicles may even have speech recognition capabilities, as such capabilities relate to vehicle navigation on a vehicle console or an external navigation device. However, it is noted that it would be advantageous to have a central vehicle control system that responds with customized audio prompts to events initiated and not initiated by a user, where the events initiated by the user may be verbally or non-verbally initiated.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.